Warp Trip season 4 updated
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: sorry I published too early I am such an IdiotX (


Warp Trip season four  
chapter 10 Whats _rabisis_  
I don't own ice age only ocs

The Herd(plus Louis) counting Dawn and the others in last season were walking when(Zoey is now 6yrs months is yrs for a baby weasel)  
they came upon a giant iceburg  
Peaches:Whats this?  
Sarah plus Siarra:Don't,hey!  
Sarah:Quite talking while I'm talking(she giggled)  
Louis:Well I don't like it.  
Louis was going to dig but Peaches grabed him.  
Dawn:Hmm...I wonder.  
and dawn tapped on the iceburg.  
Manny:Let me take a look.  
Manny turned the iceburg and they all saw  
a small Bat with holes in its wings stuck into the thick iceburg.  
Ellie:Oh my it's a girl.  
Zoey:Mom Dad do something!  
Dawn:Uhhhhhhh oh Buck try and break the ice with your knife.  
Buck:Ok.  
And with that buck stuck his knife in the ice and tried to break it but failed.  
Buck:I can' i's to thick.  
Louis:Maybe I can dig through the ice.  
When Louis started to dig through the ice he grabbed the bat's hand and pulled her  
was wearing a pack with a spear in it she just fell to the ground when Louis and the bat came out  
and the herd just looked and waited for movement.  
Sid:Is she dead?  
Shira:I don't know?  
Then they all saw her twitch and blink once and they saw her blue eyes but just for a split second  
she then stood up facing the other direction opened her eyes grabbed her spear and faced the herd  
with different colored eyes scarlet red and she hissed.  
Silver:What tha.  
Diego:did her eyes just change color.  
Dawn:well her eyes surely aren't hazel.  
Dawn,Buck,and anyone with a weapon protected the herd.  
Bat:HISS,HISS,HISS!  
But the bat stopped showing her teeth and looked at the spear blinked and dropped the spear and then  
looked at the herd.  
Bat:_Caimon sentha carona Isabella(made up this language)_  
The bat said in a different language and the herd starred because her eyes changed back to blue  
Shira:Are you ok.[and Shira started to walk up to the bat]  
Manny:Shira what are you doing she-  
Shira:She's scared.  
Bat:_Caimon sentha carona Isabella.  
_Shira:What's your name?I don't understand you know English?  
The bat nodded  
Bat:My...Name...Is...Isabella.  
Shira:Well Isabella why did you attack my friends.  
Isabella:I attacked y'all(as she started to breathe fast)  
Shira:Are you ok Isabella.  
Isabella:I knew I should have just killed my self,then people would've been safer but I just had to just shove myself into a block of ice.(she said sarcasticly)  
Silver:Excuse me but how old are you?  
Isabella:I'm 17 years.  
Shira:Uh how long have you been trapped in that ice.  
Isabella:Hmmm...about 6 years.  
Crash Eddie:how aren't you dead.  
Isabella:Thats what I'd like to know.  
Diego:Wait so you wanted to put yourself in the ice how'd you do that.  
Isabella:Well let's say I knew a guy emphasis on knew.  
Silver:So why did you attack us and whats up with your eyes changing?  
Isabella:Oh right I..uh should probably explain shouldn't I.  
Siarra:That would be helpful.  
Isabella:_Rabisis.  
_Sarah:English please.  
Isabella:[sigh] rabies or at least half of it anyway.  
Manny:WHAT!(steps in front of peaches)  
Isabella:Don't worry it only happens when my rabies side of my brain takes over.  
Diego:And when does that happen?  
Isabella:When I get upset.  
Ellie:So what were you upset about.  
Isabella:[looks at feet] I don't want to talk about it.[looks up again]  
Manny:So I guess we should go now.  
Shira:Wait maybe Isabella-  
Isabella:please call me Izzy.  
Shira:Ok,maybe Izzy would like to come with us.  
Manny:NO!I mean no we have way to many-  
Buck:Tha' wou' be so nice if Manfred will allow i'.  
Manny:Well then[looks over to Shira who makes puppy dog eyes]  
Manny[sighs]She can come.  
Izzy:Iwould except this nice offer buut I don't want to hurt anyone in this family.  
Shira:This family is really nice they won't make you upset.  
Izzy:Really.  
Ellie:Really.  
Izzy:[looks at shira's puppy dog eyes]Fine.  
Later that evening  
Zoey:Hey missoriz Iz.  
Izzy:[giggles]What missoriz green eyes  
Zoey:did you have any friends when you were little.  
Izzy's smile turns and started to rub her arm.  
Izzy:Ya but uhh...um I...Just don't want to talk about...about it  
Zoey:Ohhh pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeyyyyy wwwwweeeeeeeaaaasssssyyyyy  
Dawn:Zoey[picks up zoey]quite asking if she doesn't want to talk about it.  
Izzy:It's ok she wasn't hurting if your good Zoey then I'll tell  
you tomorrow night.  
Zoey:Ohhh thx missoriz Iz.  
Dawn:I'm sorry for the silly nickname she gives everyone who is new one.  
Izzy/Isabella:It's ok my old friend always gave...gave me nicknames  
Dawn:You really miss your friend don't you.  
Isabella just put her face in her knees and moaned.  
Dawn:What happened to your friend?  
Isabella:[sighs]I'll tell you one thing.  
Dawn:whats that?  
Isabella:I'll never forgive myself for what I did.  
Dawn was thinking what did she do.  
Izzy walked to the edge of cliff stuck her spear in the ground and stood on the spears wood handle.  
Izzy:I'm sorry Makayla.[sh whispered to herself]  
Sid:[walks up]Whos Makayla?  
Isabella falls off and hits the ground.  
Isabella:I wish my wings didn't have holes in. heard of knocking uuuhhh,didn't catch your name-  
Sid:Sid the sloth,Miss Isabella.  
Izzy got back on the spears wood part and looked at the rising moon.  
Sid:Sooooooo pretty night isn't it.  
Izzy:Ya I guess.  
Sid:pretty like you I mean-  
Isabella:Aww you think i'm pretty Sid.  
Sid just grinned stupidly and looked at her.  
Isabella:What are you staring a-Ohhhhh you like me don't you.  
Sid:Ummm well I uhh.  
Isabella:Don't worry I like you too.  
Sid just starred in shock.  
Isabella:Sid you ok?  
Sid fainted.  
Isabella:Uhhh...you ok.[helps Sid up]  
Sid:Ohh ya it's just I never had any girls like me before.  
Isabella:Well don't get used to it.I'm gonna die sooner or at least 3 years tops.  
Sid:Why?  
Isabella:I have half rabies my dad died in a week when he got it and I was born with half  
and I was gonna die in 20 years and i'm 17 so.

Isabella:So anyway not in a relationship mood.  
Sid:Ohhh.  
Isabella:Hey if I wasn't gonna die in 3 years you would have been my first choice.  
Sid smiled a little less stupid Isabella smiled back.  
Isabella:Well I guess we should hit the hey.  
She walked up to a tree climbed to a branch grabbed on with her feet grabbed some leaves and started to wrap her wing with the leaves.  
When she was finished wraping she swung upside down and went to sleep.

* * *

Me:Aww poor sid he probably crushed the first girl that actually likes him is gonna die in three years or is she[rubs her hands evily.  
any way I wanted to ask you guys something I want to know if you guys want me to do a fan fic of the first ice age but when sid finds he is abondoned  
he finds a small girl she is a molehog she supposedly said no one else can see her[hint hint] but when sid runs into manny he tries to introduce her well she is a ghost Sid can see her and all through the story sid tries to make many and diego believe tell me if you want me to make it. say in the comments  
see ya'll

* * *

Chapter two:Stories  
I don own ice age

Isabella was sleeping when crash and eddie woke her up by hitting her with some pebbles making her fall out of the tree  
witch shook the branch making caroline and sky fall whitch made peaches and Ellie fall whitch made Dawn and Zoey fall.[crash and eddie r idiots]  
Sky:Oh I do dislike you to.[oh forgot to mention sky weres goggle glasses just to clarify]  
Crash:Aww hush four eyes we're just having fun.(ow in background)  
Sky:Jermey Caroline you ok.  
Jermey:Well accounting that Dawn,Zoey,and Caroline fell on my trunk i'm quite hurt.(he is really smart he helped out sky and Caroline once that'll be mentioned later)  
Dawn Caroline Zoey:sorry!  
Jermey looks at his trunk and sneezed.  
Caroline:Sorry Jermey.  
Jermey:It's ok just a little squeezed.  
Dawn:Crash Eddie you hurt Jermey.(leaf floats down Dawn grabs it)Oh it's from Cream.  
Isabella:Whos that.  
Dawn:Oh right I should probably tell you I come from the future my other daughter Cream lives with her husband there my other daughter Kookies and my son joey stayed Zoey was born three months ago.  
Isabella:Oh,well then who's the dad.  
Buck:I am.  
Isabella:Ah mister-  
Buck:Buckminster,call me Buck not mister not misses just Buck.  
Isabella:Ok Buck and Future Chick nice to meet you.  
Isabella walked to the cliff again and this time looked into the rising sun.  
Sid:Wow do you do this offen.  
Isabella:Eeekkk!  
this time she almost fell off but sid grabbed her hand in the nick of time.  
Isabella:Again searously ever heard of knocking it's not that hard buddy.  
Sid:Sorry hey least this time you didn't fall.  
Isabella:Look[sigh]I know you love but you know whats gonna happen in 3 years.  
Sid:I know I just don't wanna be just friends don't say were friends I want us to be more than friends  
Isabella smiles sweetly and just starts to walk back to camp and sid followed byt then sid started to sing.

(just a friend Austin Mahoen)

Sid:Hey hey baby you've been on my mind haven't known you for a long time  
but I've been thinking baby that you should know  
(Crash and Eddie pop out)  
Crash Eddie:oh oh yeah eh uh.  
Sid:heyehy baby can we compromise cause I really want ya to be mine  
I've got million places that we could go  
Crash eddie: o oh yeah uh  
Sid:I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be the one ya need  
so tell me where you been all my life  
Gonna make you mine tonight  
All:hey baby you,you got what I need  
Crash:But you say your just a friend.  
Eddie:yeah you say your just a friend  
Sid:Hey baby you you got what I need but you say your just a friend  
yeah you say your just a friend.  
[then Izzy started singing]  
Isabella:hey hey baby you've been on my mind haven't known you that long but now you start this now you start this song  
why you doin this.  
(out of the song)  
Sid:I want an answer.  
Isabella:What answer.  
Sid:To go out with me.  
Isabella just starred at Sid looked down looked up and smiled.  
Isabella:Yes.  
Sid:WWOOOO HHHOOOOOOOOOOOO  
and he turned looked at the herd and shrieked.  
Sid:I got a girlfriend.  
that evening.  
Dawn:So does anyone have good stories.  
Sky:Would anyone like to hear how my sis and I met jermey.  
The Herd and Izzy said yes  
Sky:Ok so.

In the story  
it shows Sky and caroline trudging through a blizzard.  
Sky(without glasses):CAROLINE KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED.  
Caroline:WHAT ABOUT-  
Sky:JUST KEEP THEM CLOSED.  
Sky got down on he's knees holding caroline with his eyes open.  
Sky:KEEP THEM CLOSED.  
Sky starts to feel a burning in his eyes then he couldn't see now every thing turned dark  
then he started to feel numb he tried to keep himself awake to help caroline but he ouldn't stay awake and he blacked out  
Caroline:SKY SKY!HELP!SOMEBODY HELP!  
she started to cry and she started to go numb but before she blacked out she saw a reddish brown trunk then black  
Voice:hey hey you ok.  
Caroline:Huh were am I weres Sky.  
the possum girl jumped and looked at jermey.  
Jermey:first off hi my names Jermey Willows and im guessing that dude over there is your brother  
and Jermey points to sky that starts to wake.  
Sky:Caroline were are you.  
Caroline:I'm right in front of you.  
Sky:no your not thres just some big glob thing in front of me.  
Caroline:HEY!That glob thing is me.  
Sky:Why can't I see Jermey.  
Jermey:Your parcially blind.  
Carol plus Sky:WHAT!  
Jermey:don't worry all he needs to see is with these.[pulls out some kind of goggles glasses like bubble in tinker bell]  
Sky puts on the gloggles[glasses/goggles]and he sees perfectly fine.  
Sky:_I can see clearly now the rain has go-  
_Jermey:Please don't sing that song.  
Sky:gosh for the shelter and glasses.

end of skys story  
Sky:the end  
Ellie:Anyone else have a story.  
Buck:We' how 'bout you dawn.  
Dawn:Oh it started 2 years ago-

dawn story  
Shows 11yr old dawn holding Joe Vinney's hand.  
and walking to class later at resess Dawn sees Joe holding her friends hand and sees him kiss her on the cheek.

Joe:It's not what it looks like Dawn.  
Sammy:You cheated on me with my friend how could you.  
Both run crying.  
Later in class  
teacher:Dawn you are needed In the front office.  
Dawn:Yes Ma'am.  
Dawn heads to the front thinking that this day couldn't get any worse but she was wrong.  
Principal Marrina:I am so sorry Dawn but I am afraid that your parents have gotten into a car wreck[she said with sympathy.  
Dawn[with tears speeding down her eyes]:What.  
later  
Shows dawn getting off the bus and headdin toward kookies and cream waves to dustin and starts to feeds te girls and walks inside.

end of dawns story  
Dawn:thats what happened.  
Manny:What about you Shira.  
Shira:oh well ok so it happened

Shira sarah siarra and silvers story

Shows the Girls on Gutts pirate ship  
Gutt:Shira come to my assistance.  
Shira:Yes captain.  
Gutt:Gupta fly the colors we're going to attack this village at dusk.  
at dusk  
Gutt:CHARGE.  
The crew goes and starts to Silver stops to see that there is a little  
molehog girl that is afraid.  
Silver:Sarah Siarra Shira come here.  
the girls stare at the girl  
Girl:ahh please don't hurt me.  
Gutt:go girls kill it.  
Silver:why would we kill her shes just a lttle girl.  
Gutt:I said to so ya hafta do it.  
The sisters:NO!  
Gutt:fine if your not going to then I will.  
Gutt charges but Silver jumps on top of him  
and scratches his cheek.  
Gutt whistles and some wolves come out.  
Silver:aaaaahhhhhhhh![runs away while wolves chase after her]  
Sarah:SILVER![doges one of guts swipes sees some of the crew members capture her twin siarra and then corner shira  
she turns and runs away]

end of story  
Shira:After sarah found ya'll and ya'll helped save the rest of us well everything went uphill.  
Dawn:Awsome story.  
Zoey:Mizzoriz Iz you said you were gonna tell me your story.  
Isabella:Oh your right.[guys I aint rightin her story so ill skip to the end]

Talks about leaving family finds the badger makala bah bah yak yak goes to rabies mode wakes up

Isabella:Then when I woke up from my crazy mode Makayla was gone everyone there was they were afraid of me.  
Shira:OMG that's so sad is that why you put yourself in the iceburg.  
Izzy:yep  
Ellie:And why you came out upset in the iceburg.  
Izzy:mmmhhmmm.  
Perks up.  
Izzy:But that was in the past and I do like to look forward.  
Sid:So Makayla was your-  
Izzy:My only friend.  
Sid:I'm sorry.  
Sid puts arm around her  
Izzy:and I left my brothers and sisters so they wouldn't get hurt.  
Zoey:how many were there.  
Izzy:13.  
the herd starred at her.  
Izzy:What?  
Dawn:You had 13 borthers and sisters.  
Izzy:Yep.  
Well no one else had a story so they all went to bed.

The next day...  
Izzy was trying to find Shira when she herd her voice and Manny's voice.  
Manny:I just don't trust her.  
Shira:At least give her a chance.  
Manny:I'm afraid of her hurting Peaches.  
Shira:And how do you know she will.  
Manny:I just don't want her to hurt Peaches.  
Isabella looked at her feet and she slowly walked away she was going to leave them alone but she stepped on a stick  
Shira:Hello.  
Isabella smacked her forehead and walked a little carefully an then ran off shira chased her.  
Shira:Izzy is that you.  
Isabella tripped and shira stopped in front of her.  
Shira:Izzy where are you going.  
Izzy:I'm leaving.  
Shira:Why?  
Manny comes running behind.  
Izzy:I don't want to hurt your family.  
Shira:Izzy please don't-ahhhhh  
and Shira was being dragged away  
Manny+Izzy:SHIRA!  
(Sid screams in background)  
Manny+Izzy:SID!

* * *

that's chap 2 heresa threea

* * *

Chap 3  
Family

Izzy and Manny caught up with the herd and they chased after the sloth ad the saber  
until they saw the band of pirates and Sandra holding sid and Sadie holding shira.  
Sadie:Well look we seem to see the wretched weasel who killed are brother sister dear.  
Sandra:Yes ad we have captured there friends sister and now we shall get are revenge.  
Then(and remember they are poisonous snakes)they showed there fangs and threanted to bite them  
Izzy:Stop!  
Sandra:Look sister a little appetizer.  
Izzy:No you I am not.  
Sadie:Oh yay then what are you doing.  
Izzy:I'm gonna stop you.  
Snake siss:How.  
Izzy drew her spear and threanted to use.  
Izzy:Now put them down.  
Sadie:How about this you put your pathetic weapon down and we'll put them down.  
Izzy looked at shira and sid and threw her spear to the serpent sisters.  
Izzy:Now put them down.  
Sadie:we don't like your attitude.  
Sandra:We won't let them go.  
Izzy just put her head down and squeezed her eyes shut she was going into the rabis mode but she still felt in control  
like mad but not she opened her eyes her eyes were bliking red and blue red and blue and she ponced at  
Sandra and when Sandra dropped sid she pounced at Sadie but this time bit Sadie and then Sadie dropped shira and  
Sadie ran off and Izzy didn't feel in rabies mode her head hurt like crazy and she was dizzy that's when Sandra hit Izzy with her tried to get up but Sandra hit her again and picked her up and squeezed the poor bat.  
Izzy was to weak to try and escape all she could do was wait till Sandra squeezed her guts out.(Someone calls for her in the distance)  
?:_Izzy preara mapds Izzy._Huh oh no Marina that serpent has Izzy get the rest ready.  
Izzy:Brian (she said weakly)  
Brian:_Campo  
Other bats:Hina  
_Izzy:Your in a world for pain you stupid snake.  
And then 12 bats came and tackled the snake.  
Brian flew up and caught Izzy before she could even start to fall.  
Izzy:Brian it is you.  
Brian:Okay whats up with your eyes?  
Izzy stood up and looked at the herd the herd gasped her eyes were violet.  
Izzy:Whats wrong with them.  
Brian:Look sis I know its been a long time but last time I checked your eyes were blue.  
Izzy:What color are they.  
Zoey:My  
Izzy looked onto some reflected ice and saw her eyes were purple.  
Izzy:What does that me-owww!Who cut[gasp]Marina!Why'd you cut me?  
Marina:Blood sample.  
Izzy:for what sis.  
Marina:To see if you had rabies witch you were born with and when rabies blood touches snow it is blue but this blood sample is red so-  
Izzy:I don't have rabies anymore.  
She looked at Sid and hugged him.  
Izzy:I can't believe I don't have rabies anymore sweety.  
Brian:Wait sweety.  
Izzy:Ya he's my boyfriend.  
Marina:A what now?  
Brian:You actually got a boyfriend.  
Izzy:Shut up dude.  
Brian:Thank you so much for taking care of her.  
Manny:Izzy can I talk to you private.  
Izzy:Sure sir.  
Manny:look I am sorry that I said what I said I was just trying-  
Isabella:to protect your daughter I know I except your apology.  
Manny:You are a nice girl Isabella.  
Izzy:And your are a good friend Manny.  
Two of them went to camp for the night and the bat family joined them.  
Marina:Anyone know any songs.  
Peaches:I know one

(We are family Keke Palmer)

Ellie,Manny,Sid,Diego,Buck,Dawn,:We are we are not your ordinary fama maly but we can all agree that we are we are  
Isabell,Sid:Close as close can be.  
Peaches:So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me we got every kind of luv I feel so lucky indeed.  
Sarah Siarra Silver:They can keep on talking it don't matter to me.  
cause we are we aaaaarrrreeeee family.  
[out of song]  
Izzy:Hey can me and my boyfriend sing a song guys please.  
Peaches:Can we join?  
Izzy:Of course.

(Imma Believer by The Monkees[they are awesome])

Izzy:I thought love was only true In fairytales.  
Sid:Meant for someone else but not for meee.  
Crash+Eddie:Love was out to get me.  
Peaches:Dodododo  
Sarah siarra:thats the way it seemed.  
Louis:Dodododo  
Everyone:Disapointment haunted all my dreams.  
Sid+Izzy:THEN I SAW YOUR FACE NOW IMMA BELIEVER  
NOT A TRACE OF DOUBT IN MY MIND said I am in luv  
Everyone:mmmmmmmmmmm.  
Sid:I m a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
Isabella:I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
Sid:Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
Shira Sarah:Whats the use of trying  
manny:dododo  
Silver siarra:all you get is pain.  
Ellie:dodododo.  
Everyone:When I needed sunshine on my brain  
Sid izzy:then I saw your face now Imma believer.  
Sid:not a trace.  
Izzy:of doubt in my mind  
Sid izzy:I'm in luv  
everyone:mmmmmmmmmm  
Sid:Imma believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
Everyone:oooooooooo  
Izzy:love was out to get me  
Everyone:dodododo  
everyone:thats the way it seemed  
dodododo.  
Sid:disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
Everyone:Yeah I saw her face now Imma believer notta trraaaaace of doubt in my mind  
Sid Izzy:said Imma believer yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah said Imma believer yeah.  
Everyone:Imma believer.

(end of song)

* * *

hope ya liked this chappie luv ya'll


End file.
